ubivets77fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Action-Экшн
Action Action (транслит. - «экшен» или «экшн»; в переводе с англ. - ''«действие») - жанр компьютерных игр, в которых успех игрока в большой степени зависит от его скорости реакции и способности быстро принимать тактические решения. Действие таких игр развивается очень динамично и требует высокую концентрацию внимания и быстрой реакции на происходящие в игре события. 'Термин' Обозначение жанра игры как «action» относительно редко используется без дополнения, так как это понятие очень широкое и им можно охарактеризовать более половины всех когда-либо вышедших игр. В эту категорию попадают шутеры, файтинги, платформеры и т. п. Гораздо чаще слово «action» подставляется к основному жанру игры. Например, 'Action-adventure' - приключенческая игра, включающая в себя боевые или акробатические элементы, нехарактерные для традиционных квестов. Первоначально action был жанром западных (преимущественно американских) фильмов-боевиков, позже он распространился на похожего типа компьютерные игры - аркадные игры. 'История' Появление в 1978 году такого блокбастера, как «Space Invaders», вызвало поворот в индустрии компьютерных игр в сторону активных игр. Вслед за «Space Invaders», появились такие популярные игры, как ''Asteroids 1979-го, Pac-Man 1980-го и множество других аркадных видеоигр, которые задали каноны жанра. Paperboy, вышедшая в 1984, смогла превратить доставку газет в игровой процесс, демонстрируя тем самым универсальность этого жанра. Robotron: 2084, вышедший в 1982, положил начало шутерам. Поджанры Экшн-игры включают несколько основных поджанров. Тем не менее, есть много игр, которые не входят в эти поджанры, но имеют элементы экшн-игр. Ниже приведены лишь прямые потомки жанра: * Beat 'em up * Файтинг * Шутер * Платформер Стелс-экшен Стелс-экшен (англ. Stealth action - рус. дословно: «Скрытое действие») - это жанр компьютерных игр, в которых игроку требуется незаметно перемещаться, прятаться, скрытно и незаметно убивать врагов, и избегать обнаружения, чтобы выполнить миссию. Несмотря на то, что этот жанр сравнительно старый, на данный момент существует не так много игр, классифицируемых как стелс-экшены. Более часто встречаются игры, содержащие элементы стелса. Наибольшую популярность жанр получил благодаря сериям игр [[Thief|'Thief']], Metal Gear, Hitman, Splinter Cell. История Самой первой игрой со стелс-элементами считается Castle Wolfenstein (не путать с Wolfenstein 3D), выпущенная в 1981 году компанией Muse Software. Стелс-экшн окончательно сформировался с выходом игры Thief: The Dark Project'',' которая кристаллизовала все основные элементы жанра в фэнтези-стиле. Другим небезызвестным стелс-проектом стал '''Metal Gear, выпущенныйKonami в 1987 году для MSX2 и позже портированный на NES. Игра заложила многие основы современных стелс-экшенов, тяготеющих всё-таки не к фэнтезийной, а технической тематике, и стала весьма успешной, разойдясь более чем миллионом копий. За Metal Gear последовало два независимых сиквела игры, выпущенных в 1990 году: Snake's Revenge (созданный без участия главного дизайнера серии Хидэо Кодзимы и не включённый в официальную хронологию Metal Gear) в Америке и Европе для NES и Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (официальный сиквел, спродюсированный Кодзимой) в Японии на MSX2. Snake’s Revenge практически не привнёс ничего нового в геймплей, сместив баланс в сторону обычного экшена. Metal Gear 2 же в свою очередь внёс множество изменений и улучшений в игровой процесс, включая существенно улучшенный игровой искусственный интеллект противников. Известно, что популярный 3D-шутер Wolfenstein 3D также мог быть стелс-экшеном. В течение разработки Wolfenstein 3D, разработчики из id Software экспериментировали со стелсом, предоставив игроку возможность прокрадываться за спинами врагов или переодевания во вражескую форму, но в итоге ничего из этого в игру не попало. Жанр стелсов не использовался вплоть до выхода игры GoldenEye 007 на Nintendo 64 в 1997 году, в которой, чтобы выполнить задачу, можно было использовать как грубую силу, так и стелс, который часто был безопаснее для прохождения, как в Thief: The Dark Project. Стелс-экшены не обладали массовой популярностью вплоть до выхода Metal Gear Solid (например, игра Thief получила премию, но в номинации «Левая Резьба» - по версии журнала Game.exe), которая благодаря оглушительному успеху вскоре обзавелась сиквелом Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, приквелом Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater и множеством побочных игровых ответвлений. Серия Hitman создала целый поджанр стелса - социального стелс-экшена, в котором игроку нужно не только умело прятаться в тени, но и скрываться среди людей, теряясь в толпе, меняя одежду и стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Deus Ex ''вводит режим нелетального прохождения, когда игру можно пройти никого не убив. Элементы стелс-экшена могут присутствовать и в играх других жанров: ''Tenchu, Syphon''' '''Filter, Commandos, Prisoner of War, Far Cry, Oblivion, Counter-Strike''': '''Condition Zero - Deleted Scenes, Skyrim. Игровой процесс Геймплей стелс-экшенов значительно отличается от обычных экшенов. Часто в играх этого жанра игрок очень уязвим и может погибнуть от пары ранений. Стелс-игры требуют аккуратности, умения планировать действия, внимания и навыка быстро принимать решения в отличие от экшенов, где обычно требуются только развитые рефлексы. В некоторых стелс-экшенах игроку приходится устранять врагов незаметно, чтобы не вызвать тревогу, и обычно в играх этого жанра трупы можно перетаскивать и прятать в укромных местах. Если игры в жанре экшена предлагают игроку в качестве награды всплеск адреналина в сражении, то в стелс-экшенах игрок получает наслаждение от того, что он смог незаметно выполнить миссию, ни разу не попавшись. Важные игры и серии игр ; Важные игры для жанра Игры, которые продвинули вперёд жанр стелс-экшен. * 005 (1981): Самый первый стелс. Попала в Книгу рекордов Гинесса как первая игра в своём жанре. * Castle Wolfenstein (1981): Первая стелc игра. В этой игре уже можно было брать врагов в плен, обыскивать трупы и переодеваться во вражескую униформу. * Metal Gear (1987): Первая игра в жанре стелс-экшен, и первый стелс-экшен, вышедший на консолях. В этой игре появился режим тревоги, включаемый при обнаружении игрока, в котором на уровне появляется больше врагов. Кроме этого, главный герой обладал способностью драться кулаками. * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (1990): Продолжение первого популярного стелс-экшена. У героя появилась способность приседать и ползать, стучать по стенам, чтобы привлечь внимание врага. На экране появился радар, детектор шума. Враги получили широкий угол зрения (раньше была только прямая линия) и способность слышать звуки (включая шаги игрока). * Tenchu: Stealth Assassins (1998): Первый 3D стелс-экшен от третьего лица на консолях. * Metal Gear Solid (1998): Первый популярный 3D стелс-экшен, который заложил основы жанра стелс-экшна как такового. * Thief: The Dark Project (1998): Первый 3D стелс для PC. Герой умел скрываться в тени, игрок мог узнать о присутствии врага по издаваемому им шуму (шаги, разговоры). Кроме этого игра обладала продуманной по тем временам физикой игры.. * Syphon Filter 2 (2000): Первый шутер с элеметами стелс-экшена, и с режимом мультиплеера. * Deus Ex (2000): Первая игра, совмещающая фантастический 3D-шутер, ролевую игру и стелс. * Hitman (2000): Первый социальный стелс-экшен, в котором помимо того, что приходится прятаться в тёмных углах, можно менять одежду, и нельзя вызывать подозрения. * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001): Стелс-экшен с коллективным искусственным интеллектом для охранников, которые умели работать в группах (и постоянно общались друг с другом по рации). * Splinter Cell (2002): Первый стелс-экшен, совмещающий в мультиплеере военный стелс и 3D-шутер. * The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004): Стелс-экшен, в котором совмещены стелс-экшен, 3D-шутер и файтинг * Manhunt (2004): Скандальный стелс-экшен, где нужно на протяжении всей игры убивать врагов тихо и жестоко при помощи подручных средств. * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004): Первый стелс-экшен, в котором появились элементы выживания (survival-stealth). * Sniper Elite (2005): Стелс-экшен, по сути дела симулятор снайпера. * Velvet Assassin (2009): Аутентичный и мрачный стелс-экшен, основанный на реальных событиях, произошедших во время Второй мировой войны. * Dishonored (2012): Относится к ним частично, по причине того, что её можно проходить разными способами. * Republique (2013): Игра, в которой нужно во время прохождения укрываться от врагов и добираться к определенным точкам местности. Без убийств. ; Важные серии игр * Серия Metal Gear: Пионер стелс-геймплея, заложивший его основы. * Серия Thief: Эта серия открыла стелс от первого лица и возможность прятаться в тени. * Серия Deus Ex: Игры этой серии совмещают экшен, RPG и стелс, что позволяет решать поставленные игрой задачи разными способами. * Серия Hitman: Пионер в социальном стелсе. Игрок должен избегать излишнего внимания врагов, менять одежду и скрываться в толпе. Большинство миссий представляют из себя задания для киллера. За убийство людей не являющихся целями, на игрока могут накладываться штрафы. * Серия Splinter Cell: Пионер реалистичного военного стелса. * Серия Syphon Filter: Серия популярна интересным сюжетом и миссиями, комбинирующими стелс и экшен. * Серия Tenchu: Игры о ниндзя, фокусирующиеся на стелсе как главном элементе геймплея. * Серия No One Lives Forever: Стелс-ориентированный экшен в комедийном стиле шпионских фильмов. * Серия Commandos: Смесь стратегии и RPG, действие идёт во время Второй мировой войны. Есть возможность как скрытых, так и активных действий. Action-adventure Action/Adventure, или приключенческий боевик - жанр компьютерных игр, сочетающий элементы квеста и экшена. Примеры В этот жанр входят такие классические и современные игры, как Tomb Raider, The Legend of Zelda, Another World, Assassin's Creed III, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Ecstatica, Little Big Adventure, Metal Mutant, Mirror's Edge, Prince of Persia, Beyond Oasis, Red Dead Redemption, Uncharted 3, Castle Crashers, Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Murdered - Soul Suspect , Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End . Особенности жанра Элементы квеста и экшена могут сочетаться в самых разных комбинациях. Например, Ecstatica - квест в чистом виде, разбавленный боями с монстрами; мир Metal Mutant населён самыми разнообразными противниками с индивидуальным подходом к каждому; в Another World основная сложность игры в заскриптованных сценках. От квеста * Игроку приходится искать решение некоторой проблемы. Метод её решения жёстко запрограммирован разработчиком. * Упор на сюжет, который разворачивается во время прохождения и удерживает игрока у монитора. * Как правило, нерегулируемая сложность (изредка регулируется сложность врагов). * Квест в чистом виде практически не реиграбелен. В Action-adventure реиграбельность обеспечивают лишь побочные элементы - сюжет, «игрушечная» составляющая (игры по правилам, придуманным игроком и удовольствие от взаимодействия с персонажем), дополнительное поле для исследования наподобие скоростного прохождения и секретных мест. * Мультиплеер практически невозможен. Иногда механическим образом приделывают мультиплеер, основанный на побочных элементах игры, а не на основном геймплее (наподобие площадок для скоростного прохождения Mirror's Edge); иногда - разрабатывают отдельные кооперативные уровни (Portal 2). От экшена * Высокая интерактивность и динамика: развитая боевая система реального времени, наличие физической модели, анимация взаимодействий, множество заскриптованных динамичных сценок, активное использование 3D-пространства для перемещений. * Поуровневая система прохождения, присущая скорее экшену, чем квесту. Почти во всех играх этого жанра игроку очень редко приходится возвращаться назад по текущему уровню. * Есть возможность игры на рекорд (обычно сохраняется какой-либо параметр, связанный с чистотой прохождения, например, время прохождения игры). * Квестовый элемент обычно примитивен и связан со способом пройти то или иное место - например, совершить комбинацию из прыжков или выстрелить боссу в уязвимую точку. * Очень экономно используются графика и звук - action-adventure реально написать для маломощных машин наподобие мобильных телефонов. Собственные * Малое количество врагов (в понимании action’а). А в некоторых играх они и вовсе присутствуют просто ради дополнительной сложности (например, для умелого обхода), и убивать их нет надобности. * Сохранение обычно в контрольных точках (хотя не обязательно). * Action-adventure сильно полагаются на реакцию игрока - некоторые даже сильнее, чем настоящие экшены. В отличие от экшена, рассчитанного на случайную ошибку игрока, в action-adventure встречается много мест, которые рассчитаны на случайную удачу. Action/RPG Action/RPG или реже ролевой боевик (англ. Action role-playing game, action RPG, action-RPG, ARPG) — поджанр компьютерных ролевых игр, в котором ролевая составляющая сочетается с элементами action. Другими словами, если в классической ролевой игре успех действий персонажа во время боевой ситуации зависит от персональных характеристик героя, то в Action/RPG не меньшую роль играет и скорость реакции самого игрока. Стилистически жанр напоминает hack and slash, но отличается бо́льшим вниманием к сюжету и персонажам. В H&S игрок, как правило, управляет одним единственным персонажем, и весь акцент сделан на сражения, в то время как в экшн-РПГ присутствует значительное количество диалогов - важное значение имеет отыгрыш роли. История Одной из первых ролевых игр в экшн-антураже стала ролевая игра Dungeons of Daggorath выпущенная в 1982 году для домашних компьютеров TRS-80 Color Computer. Её главный герой от первого лица и в реальном времени исследует подземелья, при этом игрок направляет его посредством ввода на клавиатуре соответствующих команд - чем быстрее игрок набирает команды, тем успешнее герой преодолевает препятствия и справляется с противниками, которые в свою очередь двигаются независимо от действия или бездействия играющего. Важную роль в развитии жанра сыграла японская компания Nihon Falcom, выпустившая в середине 1980-х годов такие игры как Dragon Slayer и Dragon Slayer II: Xanadu - они обладали хорошо проработанными сюжетом и квестами, но в отличие от остальных ролевых игр тех времён герой не ждал своего хода или очереди, чтобы нанести удар, а бил мгновенно при нажатии кнопки удара. В 1987 году компания запустила серию Ys, за пределами Японии эти игры не пользовались большим спросом, но на родине были весьма популярны и заложили, таким образом, основы жанра. Существенное влияние на становление экшн-РПГ оказала знаменитая The Legend of Zelda, хотя сама и не относилась к жанру, поскольку в ней отсутствовали некоторые важные ролевые элементы, в частности накопление очков опыта и повышение уровня. В 1990 году появились Crystalis для Nintendo Entertainment System и Golden Axe Warrior для Sega Master System. Внешне похожие на «Зельду», они сделали большой шаг в сторону РПГ, появились очки опыта, зависящая от характеристик экипировка и возможность использовать заклинания. Развивались также и игры с видом от первого лица, наиболее яркие представители: Dungeon Master, Eye of the Beholder, Black Crypt и революционная Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss. Одним из известнейших разработчиков в этой области стал Уоррен Спектор, в своих работах он объединял с ролевыми играми элементы шутеров - System Shock, Deus Ex. Позже были изданы такие экшн-РПГ как Shadowcaster, Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. Из современных игр, оставивших большой след в жанре, можно отметить Fallout: New Vegas, Hellgate: London, Mass Effect, Xenus 2: Белое золото, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Bastion, Monster Hunter Freedom, серию Gothic, серию The Elder Scrolls, Borderlands, серию Witcher (Ведьмак) Survival horror Survival horror (ˈhɒrə; примерно рус. выживание в кошмаре) - жанр компьютерных игр, характерным для которого являются упор на выживание игрового персонажа и нагнетание, подобно литературе ужасов и фильмам ужасов, атмосферы страха и тревоги. Хотя, подобно играм жанров action, action-adventure и 3D-Shooter, survival horror часто включает в себя бои и уничтожение противников, эта часть игрового процесса может быть сильно затруднена нехваткой боеприпасов, низким здоровьем главного героя или другими ограничениями. Как правило, игры жанра survival horror предлагают игроку пробираться через пугающие лабиринтообразные виртуальные миры, разыскивая способы продвинуться дальше и подвергаясь неожиданным нападениям врагов или другим пугающим опасностям. Ранние игры жанра были близки к квестам, более современные, в том числе продолжения классических серий, приобрели черты игр жанров action, шутеров от первого и от третьего лица, что заставило игровых журналистов рассуждать об увядании старого жанра и зарождении нового, «action horror». Общие принципы Одной из уникальных черт жанра survival horror является то, что он определяется в большей степени общей атмосферой игры, чем игровой механикой. Хотя survival horror обычно ассоциируется с геймплеем Resident Evil и Silent Hill, существует достаточно представителей жанра, напоминающие избей их всех, квесты, ролевые игры и шутеры от первого лица. Все игры этого жанра объединяют темы страха, необъяснимых явлений, жестокости и тому подобного]. Подобно фильмам ужасов, игры survival horror могут быть как психологическими триллерами с атмосферой в стиле саспенс, так и боевиками, где сделан упор на уничтожение каких-либо живых мертвецов или жертв неудачных экспериментов. В отличие от игр жанра action-adventure, к которым игры survival horror близки, в survival horror игрок не может полностью вооружить игрового персонажа или достаточным образом подготовить его к предстоящим сражениям. Игрок может сталкиваться с большим количеством врагов, при этом количество боеприпасов для оружия заметно меньше, чем в других играх, а мощное оружие наподобие ракетных установок является редким или вовсе отсутствует в игре. В силу этого игровой персонаж более уязвим, чем в других играх, и перевес всегда находится на стороне враждебного окружения. Таким образом, в survival horror бои отступают на второй план, а игрок должен научиться избегать врагов или использовать против них элементы окружения. Игры жанра пытаются подчеркнуть эту уязвимость, исключая возможность игры иначе как в однопользовательском режиме и предлагая игроку для управления менее сильных и способных вынести меньше ранений героев, чем в играх жанра action. Игры жанра survival horror предлагают игроку испытания, не связанные с боями - например, в различных местах игрового мира могут находиться головоломки, которые необходимо решить, чтобы продвинуться дальше. Другой задачей может являться сбор предметов и управление их жёстко ограниченным запасом. Survival horror, как правило, ограничивает свободу игрока - в определённые области игры нельзя попасть, не найдя определённых предметов, хотя некоторые игры могут предлагать альтернативные пути продвижения. Лабиринтообразный дизайн уровней может требовать от игрока навыков ориентирования на местности. Чтобы вызвать у игрока ощущение тревоги и клаустрофобии, игровые уровни в survival horror могут намеренно использовать тесные, плохо освещённые или тёмные помещения, неудобные углы обзора, хотя некоторые игры жанра могут, напротив, использовать вместо тесных лабиринтов открытые пространства. Сюжет типичной игры в жанре survival horror включает в себя расследование неких тайн и столкновение с пугающими силами; таким образом, игры могут использовать темы и образы из фильмов и литературы ужасов, превращая их в препятствия для игрока. Ранние игры жанра использовали характерные для фильмов ужасов приемы, связанные с положением камеры - благодаря этому враги могли находиться вне поля зрения игрока. Многие игры этого жанра используют закадровую музыку и звуки, предупреждая игрока о грядущей опасности. Такие звуковые подсказки помогают игроку в продвижении по игре, но также подстегивают ощущение тревоги и неопределенности. Как правило, survival horror в качестве противников предлагает чудовищ с различным, иногда достаточно сложным запрограммированным поведением. Враги могут появляться неожиданно, пугая игрока, и дизайн уровней может включать в себя скрипты, заставляющие врагов при приближении игрового персонажа внезапно падать с потолка или проламываться сквозь окна. Подобно многим компьютерным играм в жанре action-adventure, прохождение игр в жанре survival horror часто включает в себя столкновения с боссами - особо сильными противниками, которых игрок должен победить, чтобы иметь возможность продвинуться на следующий уровень игры или дальше по сюжету. История жанра Истоки жанра survival horror можно проследить к ранней литературе ужасов. Немалое влияние на компьютерные игры оказало творчество Г.Ф. Лавкрафта и его последователей («лавкрафтовские ужасы»), включающее в себя детективные мотивы, сюжеты о путешествии сквозь темные лабиринты и «Великих Древних», чудовищных существ, появлявшихся в компьютерных играх в виде противников игрового персонажа. Темы выживания, где игровому персонажу угрожает сильный противник, также связаны с киножанром слэшеров. Другим важным источником вдохновения для разработанных в Японии игр, повлиявших и на западные игры, являлись собственные японские традиции ужасов и детектива, в том числе традиционные представления театра Но, книги Эдогавы Рампо и кинематограф Японии. Жанр survival horror в целом черпает темы, образы и приемы как из западной (в первую очередь американской), так и из восточной (в первую очередь японской) культурной традиции, причем западный подход к разработке игр скорее опирается на экшн-сцены с изображением насилия, тогда как для японских разработчиков более характерными являются психологические ужасы. Одной из первых компьютерных игр, позже отнесенных к жанру survival horror, была игра Nostromo, разработанная для персонального компьютера Commodore PET 2001 студентом Токийского университета Акирой Такагути; в 1981 году версия для компьютера PC-6001 была издана ASCII. Игра, оформленная в духе научной фантастики, была основана на голливудском фильме «Чужой»; в ней управляемый игроком персонаж пытался сбежать с космического корабля, скрываясь от враждебного инопланетного монстра. Игра 3D Monster Maze, созданная британским программистом Малкольмом Эвансом для компьютера Sinclair ZX81 в 1981 году, помещала игрового персонажа в лабиринт с единственным выходом, заставляя его скрываться от чудовища-тираннозавра. В 1982 году компания Atari выпустила для игровой приставки Atari 2600 игруHaunted House; от игрока требовалось избегать противников и искать предметы, нужные для того, чтобы покинуть дом с привидениями. Обозначение жанра как «Survival horror» впервые было использовано в Resident Evil (1996). Более ранним примером игр, в котором используются элементы «Survival horror», являются двухмерная ролевая игра Sweet Home (1989) от японской компании Capcom, Haunted House (1981) от Atari и Splatterhouse (1988) от японской компании Namco. Однако первой игрой этого жанра, заложившей в него большую часть его основных черт, является Alone in the Dark (1992), созданная компанией Infogrames Entertainment, SA. Теперь этот термин используется для обозначения игр схожей тематики, в том числе и тех, которые были выпущены до Resident Evil. Alone in the Dark отличался своей простотой, полигональными персонажами, фиксированными камерами обзора, рисованными фонами, однако при всей простоте внешнего вида игра была достаточно сложной для прохождения. Alone in the Dark принёс известность своим создателям, а сама игра завоевала множество призов и наград. И уже в следующем 1993 году выходит её продолжение - Alone in the Dark 2. Но всё же сиквел не достиг такого большого успеха, как оригинал. Спустя два года вышла третья серия сериала и оказалась провальной. Действие третьей части происходило в заброшенном городе на Диком Западе. Одной из следующих заметных игр жанра Survival horror явилась Nocturne, вышедшая в 1999 году и созданная американскими разработчиками фирмы Terminal Reality. Сюжет игры вращался вокруг секретной правительственной организации под названием Spookhouse, которая занималась поисками и уничтожением различных сверхъестественных существ. В это же время японские разработчики компании Konami выпустили другой, не менее яркий, представитель жанра, который своим успехом затмил Nocturne и стал началом серии игр с одноимённым названием - Silent Hill. Действие игры проходило в американском городе-призраке Сайлент Хилл, куда писатель Гарри Мэйсон попал в результате автомобильной аварии. По ходу сюжета Гарри узнает о страшном ритуале, изменившем город раз и навсегда. Немаловажное влияние на дальнейшее развитие жанра принесли такие игры как Penumbra и Amnesia,'' разработанные независимой студией Frictional Games и породившие множество последователей, таких как ''Outlast, Slende'r: '''The Eight Pages', Cry of Fear, SCP-087, SCP: Containment Breach, '''Five Nights at Freddy's и другие. Большинство из таких игр-последователей отличаются незначительным сюжетом и/или предысторией (или полным их отсутствием) и малой продолжительностью игры. В 2014 году вышла Alien: Isolation, которую разработчики позиционируют как «истинный Survival Horror от первого лица». Игра была высоко оценена как игроками, так и критиками. В 2017 году ожидается выход новой части серии Resident Evil, которая вернется в лоно жанра Survival Horror и будет представлять из себя «олдскульный» хоррор в современной оболочке. Наиболее известные игры и серии игр в жанре Survival Horror * Haunted House (1981): прародитель жанра survival horror. * Splatterhouse (1988): beat ’em up с элементами survival horror. * Friday, The13th (1988), survival horror для NES. * Sweet Home (1989): survival horror с элементами RPG. * Alone In the Dark (1992): первая полноценная survival horror-игра, заложившая основы жанра, и первая игра жанра, использующая трёхмерные модели. Игра заложила основы геймплея и функции камеры. Игровой мир игры основан на творчестве американского писателя Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта. * Resident Evil (1996): первая игра, вышедшая с пометкой «survival horror» и ставшая более яркой, чем её прародители. В игре был изменён инвентарь, более проработанный сюжет и включены загадки, ставшие впоследствии неотъемлемой частью жанра. * Silent Hill (1999): один из ярчайших представителей жанра, предоставляющий игроку относительную свободу действий и возможность изменить концовку. * Серия Dino Crisis * Серия Clock Tower * Project Zero, в США также известная как Fatal Frame: одна из самых необычных серий в жанре, геймплей которой строится на фотографировании призраков, что в итоге ведёт к победе над ними; фабула игры строится на историях о привидениях, экзорцизме и синтоистских ритуалах. * Parasite Eve (1998): уникальная игра с мрачной атмосферой, сочетающая RPG-элементы и survival horror. * Clive Barker's Undying (2001): хоррор-шутер от первого лица 2001 года. В разработке участвовал знаменитый автор романов ужасов Клайв Баркер. * Forbidden Siren (2003): хоррор-игра, делающая особый акцент на stealth-элементы в игровом процессе. * The Suffering (2004): остров-тюрьма, с которого главный герой Torque пытается сбежать. * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (2006): игра наполнена реалистичными сценами психической нестабильности. Создана по произведениям Лавкрафта. * Серия Penumbra * Анабиоз: Сон Разума (2008) * Amnesia: The Dark Descent (2010) * The Evil Within (2014): survival horror-игра от создателя Resident Evil, Resident Evil Remake (2002) и Resident Evil 4 (2005) * Outlast (PC, PlayStation, Xbox One, 2013) * Outlast: Whistleblower (PC, PlayStation, Xbox One, 2014) * Five Night`s at Freddy`s (PC, Android, 2014) * The Forest (PC, 2014) * SOMA (PC, 2015) * Alien: Isolation (2014) Horror Shooter Разновидность шутеров, геймплей в которых включает в себя элементы survival horror. * Aliens versus Predator, Aliens versus Predator 2, Aliens versus Predator * Clive Barker's Undying * Doom 3 * Left 4 Dead * Condemned: Criminal Origins, Condemned 2: Bloodshot * Left 4 Dead 2 * F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin * Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green * Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi * The Suffering * The Suffering: Ties That Bind * System Shock, System Shock 2 * You Are Empty * Cry of Fear * Dead Space, Dead Space 2', 'Dead Space 3 * Cold Fear * Shellshock 2: Blood Trails * No More Room in Hell Шутер Шу́тер (англ. shooter-стрелок) - жанр компьютерных игр. На момент зарождения жанра за рубежом укрепилось слово «шутер», как вариант описания игрового процесса и перевод для слова shooter, в России и некоторых других странах СНГ жанр изначально был назван в среде любителей как "стрелялка". Общие принципы Игрок находится в трёхмерном пространстве и имеет некоторую свободу передвижения. Уровни, как правило, являют собой ограниченный лабиринт, в котором расположены враги, союзники и нейтрально настроенные NPC. Действия большинства шутеров разворачивается в анизотропном пространстве (помещения имеют очевидные пол и потолок, в них действует гравитация), хотя существуют и исключения, в которых пространство изотропно (например, Descent). Геймплей канонического шутера сводится к поиску выхода с уровня, с устранением всех препятствующих противников и препятствий (поиск ключей к закрытым дверям, дистанционное открытие прохода при помощи органов управления, удалённых от самой двери). Таковы Wolfenstein 3D, Doom и многие подобные, однако это не является чертой определённой эпохи - канонические шутеры по-прежнему выпускаются. В расширенном жанре ставятся дополнительные цели, такие, как установка бомбы на вражеское укрепление, решение паззлов за отведённое время (System Shock и т. п). Иногда даже само уничтожение врагов в чистом виде является бессмысленным занятием - необходимо выполнить определённое задание и этим задействовать некий игровой триггер, чтобы пройти дальше. Наглядным примером такого подхода является Call of Duty. Вторым фактором является линейность. Линейность - свойство конкретного уровня, а не игры в целом (к примеру, уровень Fortress of Mystery в Doom совершенно линеен и опирается на один тактический приём, а именно свойство разных монстров ссориться друг с другом; уровень Unholy Cathedral, напротив, образец нелинейности). Линейными называются уровни, которые проходятся в одном возможном направлении, а задачу для игрока представляет только сам бой (в каноническом шутере) или «боевое задание». Нелинейные уровни могут быть пройдены множеством разных способов, большое количество помещений доступно для посещения в произвольном порядке, а от игрока требуется не только исследовать уровень с целью в нём сориентироваться, но и определить наиболее тактически выгодный для себя маршрут. Зачастую некоторые помещения в нелинейных уровнях вообще являются необязательными для «зачистки», например, канонический и при этом состоящий в основном из нелинейных уровней шутер Wolfenstein 3D имел в своих лабиринтах примерно половину помещений, зачистка которых не приносила ничего, кроме небольшого количества патронов и призовых очков; в Doom также часто встречались такого рода помещения, не приносящие игроку особой пользы, но учитывающиеся при расчёте процентного соотношения убитых монстров и собранных, пусть даже малоценных, предметов. Поскольку большинство уровней одного шутера, как правило, выполнены одним авторским коллективом в одном стиле (исключения могут составлять, например, коллективные моды), термины «линейный шутер» и «нелинейный шутер» вполне корректны в большинстве случаев. Так, о Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, System Shock и многих более современных играх можно говорить как о нелинейных шутерах, а о Quake 2, Half-Life 2, Bullet Storm и многих других - как о линейных. Следует особо отметить, что «нелинейность» во многих случаях является просто рекламным ходом, проще говоря, ложным утверждением разработчиков. Также отдельные игры настолько нагружены паззлами (например,Hexen), что при формальной линейности (общий порядок обхода помещений жёстко задан скриптами), навигация и решение паззлов составляет такую большую долю игрового процесса, что назвать тот же Hexen линейным всё-таки нельзя. Вид от третьего лица Приведённые выше примеры относятся к поджанру шутера от первого лица (англ. first-person shooter, FPS). В дальнейшем от него «отпочковалась» также категория шутеров от третьего лица (англ. third-person shooter, TPS). В первом случае игрок наблюдает за происходящим «из глаз» и может покидать тело персонажа только в момент внутриигровых заставок. Авторы используют этот метод, чтобы заставить игрока ассоциировать себя с героем (это замечание относится ко всем играм от первого лица). Соответственно, при игре в TPS игрок видит перед собой спину персонажа и контролирует его как обособленного героя. К подобным играм, например, относятся Max Payne и Hitman. Некоторые шутеры совмещают оба подхода. Примерами таких совмещений являются The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay, в котором некоторые действия персонажа отображены от третьего лица; и игры серии [[Splinter Cell|'Splinter Cell']], начиная со Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, в сетевом режиме которого игроки делятся на две команды, и в зависимости от выбора может варьироваться вид на персонажа. Ещё одним примером могут служить игры Star Wars: Battlefront, Star Wars: Battlefront II' и '''''Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis, где игрок может свободно (в большинстве случаев) переключаться из одного режима в другой прямо по ходу игры (нажатием специальной клавиши). Количество игроков Как вскользь упоминалось выше, шутеры бывают однопользовательские (англ. SinglePlayer, в игровом процессе участвует один человек, все прочие игровые персонажи управляются компьютером) и многопользовательские (англ. MultiPlayer, игроки совместно проходят игру, подобно однопользовательскому режиму, или соревнуются друг с другом на специальных уровнях). Если среди однопользовательских игр в данном жанре в настоящий момент нелинейность «вышла из моды», то многопользовательские шутеры всегда предлагают уровни, как минимум имеющие несколько проходов между областями появления игроков ,респаунами, а то и более сложный граф связей между помещениями. Ярким примером сетевого шутера вообще и подходящего под данное описание в частности является Counter-Strike. Иногда карты для современных многопользовательских игр предлагают игроку большие открытые пространства, как например, в Battlefield 1942, что позволяет свести в одном сражении большое число пехоты и разнообразную военную технику. Достаточно очевидно, что в многопользовательском режиме, где тактика и обманные приёмы крайне важны для победы, линейность неприемлема в принципе. Игровой процесс Как уже было сказано, игроку приходится уничтожать большое количество врагов. Для этого разработчик даёт в руки персонажа разного рода оружие (Serious Sam), предоставляет ему гаджеты (Perfect Dark Zero) или наделяет фантастическими силами (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy). Все эти методы различают только способ взаимодействия с врагами, ловушками или транспортными средствами. При этом действия игрока всегда заключаются в одном. Обычно по центру экрана в шутере изображается «прицел», имеющий вид от простой точки до массивного изощрённого рисунка. Существуют также шутеры, в которых прицел отсутствует, а прицеливание производится с помощью мушки оружия. Игрок наводит прицел на врага и нажимает клавишу атаки. В зависимости от точности игрока, разброса и эффективности оружия, враг может быть ранен, убит, либо нетронут. Иногда ранения сказываются на дальнейшей способности врага к определённым действиям (в Chasm: The Rift враг мог лишиться, например, руки и с ней возможности стрелять), но обычно учитываются просто как уменьшение «счётчика здоровья» вплоть до смерти. Для огнестрельного оружия необходимо подбирать боеприпасы, они «выпадают» из убитого врага (появляются на его месте). Часть оружия необходимо перезаряжать (например, реальные образцы в Half-life и Medal of Honor), часть стреляет снарядами, которые сами заряжаются из общего магазина оружия (например, научно-фантастическое вооружение в Quake или фэнтезийное в Heretic). В Rise of the Triad боеприпасов требовали только разнообразнейшие гранатомёты, огнестрельное же оружие имело «условно-бесконечный» боезапас как у главного героя, так и у его противников. Канонический шутер имеет «панель здоровья» (англ. health bar) - небольшой индикатор на экране, отображающий общее количество «жизней» (англ. HP, Health Points, Health Percents) у персонажа и сколько из них осталось. По истечении всего количества HP герой умирает с возможностью возродиться в определённой точке и времени игрового пространства, обычно в начале уровня (или, в более современных шутерах, загрузить сохранённую вручную либо автоматически игру). Восстанавливать такое здоровье можно с помощью специальных «аптечек», которые могут принимать различные виды в зависимости от фантазии разработчика. Во многих новых играх (например, Gears of War и поздние представители серии Call of Duty) используется иная система здоровья, в которой прямых индикаторов нет. Персонаж может получить ранения, которые, будучи серьёзными, будут отображаться различными эффектами на экране. Чтобы эти ранения прошли, игрок должен отсидеться в безопасном месте. Иногда, в угоду реализму, возможность вылечивать ранения за обозримое время отсутствует вообще (Counter-Strike). Современные игры (независимо от линейности уровней) стараются предлагать разнообразный геймплей, поэтому во многих шутерах присутствует управляемый транспорт. Обычно, он являет собой военный джип,БТР, танк, катер или вертолёт. Управление техникой осуществляется в упрощённой форме, а камера, как правило, располагается позади техники даже в FPS. Однако, например, в Far Cry по умолчанию установлена камера из кабины, но её можно также переместить на вид сзади; в то же время в Half-Life 2 игрока со стороны увидеть невозможно, поэтому используется только вид от руля. Аналогично, и большинство сетевых «стрелялок» позволяет выбирать удобный вид камеры, либо игра самостоятельно меняет вид для разного вида вооружения (к примеру, Battlefield 2 или Joint Operations). Шутеры более, чем другие жанры, чувствительны к графической производительности системы, а именно к количеству кадров в секунду. Для комфортной игры в шутер от первого лица требуется не менее 30 кадров в секунду. Управление Прицеливание и стрельба в современных компьютерных играх осуществляется компьютерной мышью, и, несмотря на наличие этого устройства на момент выхода Wolfenstein 3D, архаичные игры могут побуждать использовать для наведения на цель и её уничтожения кнопки клавиатуры (так, в том же Wolfenstein 3D и играх на его движке скорость поворота мышью ограничена, что побуждает одновременно нажимать клавиши поворота для более быстрого наведения). Во многих современных играх наведение с клавиатуры, напротив, почти невозможно использовать даже в том случае, если его можно включить в настройках. Следует отметить, что существуют два противоположных способа вертикального наведения мышью - в одном, сформированном авиасимуляторами и Duke Nukem 3D, движение мыши «от себя» перемещает прицел вниз, в другом, принятом в качестве стандартного, это же движение перемещает прицел вверх. Кроме того, существуют крайне малораспространённые альтернативные системы управления - например, т. н. «шлемы виртуальной реальности». Для передвижения по уровню в любом шутере используется клавиатура, где для указания направления движения принято использовать не стрелки (что характерно, например, для гонок, в которых важна точность управления и поэтому для него используется правая рука), а буквы WASD (в QWERTY-раскладке), что освобождает правую руку для точного огня с мыши. Использование мыши для плавных движений вперёд и назад иногда полезно на уровнях, подобных уровню Chasm в Doom 2, но это, как правило, разовое использование и, даже если к нему прибегают, в такой режим работы мышь переходит буквально на несколько секунд, пока нажата соответствующая клавиша. Интересным фактом является то, что исторически сформировалась противоположная терминология - начиная с Duke Nukem 3D, мышь использовалась по умолчанию для движения, а прицеливание осуществлялось при нажатой клавише «mouse aiming». Этот режим так называется и по сей день, несмотря на то, что теперь это режим по умолчанию, а к бывшему дефолтовому прибегают крайне редко, ненадолго и только в том случае, если уровни требуют сложных прыжков. Хотя TPS выходят на игровых консолях уже долгое время, FPS традиционно считают ПК-жанром, так как для этого жанра лучше всего подходит именно схема управления «клавиатура + мышь». Тем не менее, существуют шутеры от первого лица для игровых консолей (такие, как Black для PlayStation 2,3,4 и Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One или Red Steel для Wii). В этих играх управление создано с учётом того, что игрок использует геймпад, с соответствующими упрощениями геймплея (вплоть до автонаведения на цель). Кроме этого, в современных консольных шутерах для указания направления используются аналоговые рычажки,стики, а за атаку, перезарядку и прочие взаимодействия отвечают соответствующие клавиши. Сверх этого создаются специализированные «световые пистолеты», аналогичные устройствам для аркадных автоматов, которые можно использовать на домашних игровых приставках. Чаще всего производство таких устройств связано с конкретными сериями игр, что ограничивает их применение. Потенциально управление такими устройствами может быть не хуже или даже лучше, чем классическое «клавиатура + мышь», но в настоящий момент потенциал явно не раскрыт до конца и консольные шутеры ещё не избавились от пережитка «аркадности». Развитие жанра Предки трёхмерных шутеров встречались как минимум от 1985 года («Eidolon» от Lucasfilm Games) до 1991 года («Hovertank 3D» и «Catacomb 3-D» от id Software), но широкую популярность жанру принесла игра «Wolfenstein 3D», созданная той же компанией. Процесс перестрелок в «Hovertank 3D» показался бы современному игроку невыносимо медленным. Задача игрока была спасти всех заложников за определённое время. Графически игра была на уровне своего времени: псевдотрёхмерные уровни, спрайтовые персонажи, бестекстурные стены. Оружие не отображалось и появилось только в игре «Catacomb 3-D», также обладавшей весьма вялой динамикой. С точки зрения свободы обзора игрок всегда смотрел параллельно земле. Лишь в «Wolfenstein 3D» игровой процесс был доведён до приемлемого уровня, что породило распространённое заблуждение, что именно эта игра является первым представителем жанра вообще. В 1993 году компания id Software развила свои идеи, создав игровую линейку Doom. По сравнению с «Wolfenstein 3D» усложнился дизайн уровней, местами изменялся уровень пола, а также было улучшено качество текстур и спрайтов. Но существенным для жанра изменением стала модифицируемость игры: Doom является одной из первых игр с поддержкой модификаций и первым подобным шутером. Энтузиасты с помощью консоли управления могли добавлять новые игровые уровни, звуки и текстуры, которые сами же и создавали. Отображение игрока также ограничивалось лишь оружием, но было добавлено покачивание при ходьбе, что усиливало эффект погружения в игру. Возможность модифицировать игры, которую «Doom» привнёс в жанр, привлекла разработчиков-энтузиастов, многие из которых позднее влились в индустрию производства игр. Так, например, значительный процент штата компании Valve составляли бывшие независимые «игромоддеры». Как и в случае с «Wolfenstein 3D», движок, на котором был построен «Doom» был взят за основу многих игр сторонних компаний. В короткий срок разработчики сняли ограничения с камеры в одной плоскости; дали возможность смотреть не только справа налево, но и сверху вниз («Heretic»); сделали элементы декораций интерактивными, то есть реагирующими на действия игрока; добавили возможность прыгать («Hexen»); добавив ролевую составляющую («Strife»). Следующим откровением в жанре стал «Quake», созданный всё той же id Software. Игра была создана на полностью новом движке, вскоре получившем поддержку новинки того времени - аппаратных 3D-ускорителей. При этом и сами первые игровые ускорители графики, в отличие от инженерно-конструкторского PGA, проектировались под влиянием этой игры и даже в некоторой степени «под эту игру», так что разработка аппаратной и программной частей шла параллельно и совместно. Таким образом, локации уже не представляли собой совокупность искажённых спрайтов, полученных посредством рендеринга предметов обстановки, а заполнялись объёмными моделями объектов. По сравнению с достигшими своего пика играми предыдущего поколения, «Quake» выглядел достаточно аскетично, что не помешало ему стать популярным. В частности, за счёт системы подсчёта времени, затраченного на прохождение уровня, появился такой термин, как «скоростное прохождение» (англ. Speedrun), который начал формироваться ещё среди игроков в «Doom». С тех пор многие и многие популярные шутеры стали изучаться игроками вдоль и поперёк с целью найти оптимальный способ пройти игру, затратив при этом как можно меньше времен. Популярность игры передалась и последовавшему продолжению - «Quake II» . Настоящим новшеством стал появившийся в 1998 году «Half-Life» от новичка индустрии компьютерных игр - компании Valve. Являясь на первый взгляд более реалистичной с точки зрения антуража, вооружения и персонажей, эта игра стала первой, предложившей основательный фантастический сюжет, полный недосказанностей и загадок. Герой был постоянно вовлечён в общение, а игровой процесс не сводился только к уничтожению врагов на уровне, но включал в себя решение различных задач, что было необычно для шутеров того времени. Добавление приключенческой составляющей положительно отразилось на популярности проекта и подтолкнуло конкурентов к выпуску «умных» шутеров. Одним из первых шутеров, поднявших звук в игре на новую высоту, стала игра [[«Aliens versus Predator»|«''Aliens versus Predator»]]' (1999), которую отличали квадрофонический звук, дававший возможность определять направление на противника на слух в полной темноте, качественно подобранные и смонтированные звуки, использование всех возможностей EAX и звуковая картина окружения. Со временем в жанре шутер появился такой элемент, как разрушаемое окружение. Разработчики «научили» стёкла биться ещё в ''«Hexen»'', а вот по-настоящему разрушаемые уровни появились только в ''«Red Faction». В связи с разрушаемостью игровых локаций появилась необходимость реалистично передавать в игре законы физики реального мира. Физические движки создавались и прежде, однако лишь в '«Half-Life 2» (2004), игровой движок которого содержит модифицированную физическую технологию Havok, взаимодействие объектов игрового пространства было поставлено во главу угла. Для «мягких» объектов большинство разработчиков стали использовать популярную технологию «тряпичная кукла» («англ. Rag Doll»). С развитием технологий компьютерные игры стали использовать максимально реалистичную графику, и шутеры в том числе. Тем не менее, исключения существуют. Например, появившийся осенью 2007 года «Team Fortress 2» намеренно использует нереалистичную, мультипликационную графику. Другим примером служит шутер «XIII», стилизованный под комикс, релиз которого состоялся в 2003 году. Киберспорт Понятие киберспорта напрямую связано с многопользовательским режимом игры, как со способом соревнования лицом к лицу. Первые попытки реализовать сетевую игру были в Doom, однако, её качество было достаточно низким. Основным режимом был кооперативный, подразумеваший совместное прохождение одиночной кампании (из-за своей сырости и непродуманности не прижился). На его же основе был создан Deathmatch (DM), использовавший те же карты, что и однопользовательская игра, с расставленными по ним точками с оружием, патронами и аптечками. Правила DM для Doom стали основополагающими для всех будущих шутеров. Максимальным количеством игроков для одной сетевой сессии на тот момент было четыре. Следующим шагом в развитии онлайн-шутеров стал Duke Nukem 3D. Первые реальные подвижки в сторону современного образа многопользовательского шутера заложил Quake, в частности его вторая часть. Киберспорт окончательно обрёл фундамент с появлением Quake III Arena и Half-Life. Первый сам по себе являлся чистокровной сетевой «стрелялкой» с выверенным балансом, разнообразным оружием и игровой механикой, подразумевающей использование хитростей, которым надо обучаться (например, Rocket jump или распрыжка). Продолжая традиции предков, Q3 был полностью модернизируемым, что породило множество модификаций, как изменяющих суть игры полностью, так и вносящих поправки в баланс в угоду профессиональному киберспорту (Quake III CPMA). Half-Life же не являлся многопользовательским, но был построен на движке, обладающим сетевым кодом, и допускал игру через Интернет. Благодаря этому, спустя некоторое время, был создан один из самых популярных в мире модов - Counter-Strike, позже оформившийся отдельной игрой. Наконец, нужно упомянуть ещё одну ключевую киберспортивную линейку игр - Unreal Tournament, сетевое ответвление сериала Unreal. Особенности FPS Невидимость героя Несмотря на возрастающую реалистичность в играх, в большинстве современных шутеров от первого лица персонаж игрока частично невидим. Под этим подразумевается следующее: при попытке посмотреть вниз игрок видит землю под ногами, а не тело своего героя, в то время, как руки с оружием по-прежнему видны. Фактически, вместо протагониста по уровню летает воображаемая видеокамера с прикреплёнными к ней руками. В качестве исключения можно привести ряд популярных игр, вроде Thief: Deadly Shadows, The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay, Left 4 Dead, F.E.A.R'.,Crysis, [[Turok|'Turok']] или '''''Dark Messiah of Might and Magic, Operation Flashpoint, Armed Assault, Warface или Call of Juarez, однако, общее число подобных игр крайне мало. Нежелание разработчика создавать полноценную трёхмерную модель героя можно объяснить отсутствием необходимости и излишней затратностью ресурсов. Для заставок от третьего лица обычно используется модель, отличная от той, что игрок видит от первого лица. Это делается потому, что в современных играх для отображения персонажей со стороны используются менее полигональные модели и менее чёткие текстуры. Кроме того, такая бесполезная в игровом процессе особенность требует дополнительной разработки, чтобы не происходило ошибок, вроде возможности посмотреть «сквозь себя». Стоит заметить, что во многих FPS игрок вполне может посмотреть на своего героя в отражении (чаще всего в зеркале). Впервые зеркала появились в Duke Nukem 3D, где за каждой отражающей поверхностью создавалась отдельная комната, похожая на данную, в которой симметрично действиям игрока передвигался спрайт героя. В современных же играх используются более продвинутые технологии, без лишних хлопот позволяющие отразить мир под любым углом на любой поверхности и с разной степенью освещённости. Поджанры К шутерам от первого лица можно отнести ещё как минимум два жанра видеоигр - рельсовые шутеры и «кровавые» шутеры. Суть и того, и другого сводится к безостановочному уничтожению противников, а по геймплею они близки к полноценному FPS с учётом некоторых ограничений. Рельсовые шутеры (англ. Rail shooter) появились на аркадных автоматах, а позже были портированы на игровые консоли. Игрок не должен самостоятельно передвигаться по уровню, от него требуется только точно стрелять, вовремя перезаряжаться и прятаться за укрытие. Как только определённая порция противников будет уничтожена, камера сама преодолеет путь к следующему укрытию, где игрок вновь должен расстрелять некоторое число врагов. В связи с такой игровой механикой рельсовые шутеры также называют виртуальным тиром. Достаточно часто игры в данной категории не просто допускают, но подразумевают совместное прохождение. Излюбленной тематикой рельсовых шутеров являются живые мертвецы - зомби. Они присутствуют в таких именитых сериях как Resident Evil и The House of the Dead. Другими популярными врагами являются преступники и террористы (серии Virtua Cop и Time Crisis). «Кровавые» шутеры (англ. Gore shooter) также получили своё название исходя из игрового процесса, но суть его уже ближе обычному шутеру. Персонаж по-прежнему свободно передвигается по игровым уровням и уничтожает монстров, однако, количество этих монстров в несколько раз больше стандартного. Фактически, разработчик выпускает на игрока орды врагов, которые, совершенно не прячась, стараются задавить числом и огневой мощью. Каждое убийство NPC обычно сопровождается его расчленением и большим количеством крови. Игры данного жанра являются прямыми потомками первых шутеров, отказавшимися от сюжета в пользу доставления чистого удовольствия. Поэтому главной задачей создателя «кровавого» шутера является предоставление как можно большего разнообразия противников и вооружения. Самыми известными представителями этого поджанра FPS являются серии Doom, Serious Sam, Painkiller. Иногда подобные игры называют «мясными» шутерами. Особенности TPS Игровая камера В шутерах от третьего лица игровая камера абстрагирует игрока от персонажа, заставляя смотреть на события со стороны. Это позволяет менять угол повествования и показывать сцены, которые персонаж FPS увидеть бы не смог. С игровой точки зрения, «свободная» камера охватывает большее пространство вокруг героя, частично открывая обзор на то, что происходит сзади него. В особенности это касается тех шутеров, где игрок наблюдает за персонажем в изометрическом ракурсе (например,Shadowgrounds). Однако, в данном случае камера обычно жёстко привязана к определённой плоскости перемещения, в рамках которой она изменяет своё положение. В более привычном представителе жанра TPS, таком как Max Payne, игрок следует за героем, наблюдая за ним со спины, а игровая камера свободно, в зависимости от игровой ситуации, изменяет своё положение, ограничиваясь сферой перемещения вокруг персонажа. Подобная реализация накладывает на разработчиков ряд проблем и обязанностей - такая камера, вращаясь, может выйти за границы видимого игрового мира и показать его с неприглядной и недопустимой для игрока стороны, либо, в зависимости от технологии реализации, вовсе застрять в геометрии уровня, приведя к зависанию и падению игры. Во избежание данных неполадок, разработчики следуют одному из двух направлений: они либо работают над интеллектом игровой камеры, либо создают жёсткий каркас, по которому она будет перемещаться. Встречаются и более замысловатые решения. В играх серии Metal Gear Solid присутствуют оба вида TPS-камеры, а также возможность переключиться на вид от первого лица. В случае с каркасом игрок может наблюдать за героем из различных углов помещений, как с помощью камер наблюдения, или положение экрана будет меняться по заранее построенной траектории. Так или иначе, камера будет центрироваться на персонажа, как например в ранних играх серии Resident Evil. Смешение жанров Достаточно мало игр принадлежат к одному лишь жанру шутер от третьего лица. Чаще всего собственно шутер является одним из игровых элементов, а сама игра принадлежит к жанру экшн (англ. action), экшн-приключение (англ. action-adventure) , платформер (англ. platform game) или RPG. Ярким примером экшена с элементами шутера от третьего лица является серия Grand Theft Auto, в особенности Grand Theft Auto IV, обладающая механикой, подобной геймплею серии шутеров Gears of War. В играх с линейным прохождением элементы шутера используются в строго определённых местах и могут быть достаточно сильно упрощены, как это делается в серии Tomb Raider. А, например, в Uncharted: Drake’s Fortune геймплей по ходу игры меняется от экшн-приключенческого к полноценному шутеру. Подобные изменения случились и с целой серией Jak and Daxter, первые части которой были в основном платформерами, последние же являются экшнами. Так или иначе, во всех играх смешанного жанра стрельба является неосновным и, подчас, необязательным элементом, использование которого можно избежать, воспользовавшись какой-либо другой игровой возможностью. Моральные аспекты Реалистичное отображение перестрелок и убийства человекоподобных персонажей сподвигают обвинять Counter-Strike (2000) в провокации настоящих убийств, вроде массового расстрела в Виргинском политехническом институте Шутеры предлагают игрокам возможность убийства внутриигровых персонажей, часто являющихся людьми, порой переходящую в необходимость. Такая ситуация вызывает критику со стороны общества. Особенно обостряются выступления обеспокоенных граждан и правозащитников в связи с участившимися случаями массовых расправ учеников и студентов в своих учебных заведениях с помощью огнестрельного оружия. Многие склонны винить игры в этой необоснованной жестокости. В это же время, защитники виртуальных развлечений приводят научные исследования, доказывающие, что нельзя сделать человека агрессивным посредством компьютерной игры, нельзя его сподвигнуть на убийство. К тому же серьёзным аргументом защиты являются игровые рейтинги. В настоящем, рейтинговые организации, вроде ESRB или PEGI, тщательно подходят к рецензированию и выставлению ограничений на игры. И некоторые обвиняемые проекты и их разработчиков подчас невозможно осудить, так как убийца или другой нарушитель порядка оказывается младше минимально допустимого возрастного рейтинга. Тем не менее, многие видеоигры подвергаются жёсткой цензуре. Примером служит Германия, в которой корректировке подвергались даже проекты серии Grand Theft Auto. Кроме отсутствия крови или замены её на некую ядовито-зелёную жидкость, из игр исключалась возможность подбирать с трупов деньги, вводились и иные ограничения. На заре развития индустрии разработчики были вынуждены сами корректировать свои продукты, делая их менее реалистичными, заменяя врагов-людей на монстров или заставляя трупы исчезать, даже когда технологические возможности позволяют их сохранять. Американский юрист Джек Томпсон получил известность после того, как после каждой гражданской трагедии или даже убийства подростками полицейского обращался в суд с исками в адреса разработчиков и издателей игр. Кроме уже упомянутой GTA, он также критиковал авторов Counter-Strike (после трагедии в Виргинском политехническом институте). В 2008 году Верховный суд штата Флорида отстранил Томпсона от занятий адвокатской деятельностью сроком на десять лет. Также шутеры подвергаются критике Католической церковью. Она протестует против использования во многих играх этого жанра фигур демонов, сатанинских символов и дьявольской стилистики вообще. Ещё в Doom''' поднималась тема ада, а все игровые локации украшались рунами, пентаграммами и отсылками к Библии. Хотя претензии Церкви игнорируются, разработчики стараются избежать затрагивания общечеловеческих проблем, вроде фашизма. Даже в играх, посвящённых Второй мировой войне, зачастую видоизменяется свастика и символика войск нацистской Германии (например, графика выпущенной в Германии игры '''Return to Castle Wolfenstein была изменена). Категория:Игры Категория:Игроновости Категория:Action-Экшн Категория:Список игр: Action-shooter, Action/RPG Категория:Список игр: Stealth-Action, Action-adventure, Survival horror